Ouran Goes To Konoha!
by XxMixedSushixX
Summary: What will happen if the boys find out that their girls have new 'boyfriends' not to mention that their so called boyfriends are filthy stinkin' rich bastards. Nejihina, kao/hina/hika, SasuSaku, Honey/saku, inoshika, shino/hina/kiba, narusaku
1. Disaster Brewing

**The Host Club Goes to Konoha!**

Chapter 1: The Boys Find Out!

Somewhere in the mountains inside a large log cabin Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Shino were having a "Vacation" a "Bachelor Vacation." They have been gone for about a week now.

Neji was leaning on a wall in one of the dark corners with sasuke beside him while naruto lounged on the couch with shikamaru and shino, Kiba chasing akamaru chasing chouji who was protecting his chips were running around the room.

After all the commotion everyone (including sasuke and neji, to their disappointment) were sitting cross-legged on the floor. "Hey did you guys here the news from the godaime?" shikamaru said with his hands behind his head

"No. I haven't heard anything yet. Why, is it important?" Neji said in his cold stoic manner

"HEY WERE HERE ON VACATION! NO WORK REMEMBER!" naruto and kiba shouted in unison both grinning.

"Well its sort off important! Damn so noisy" shikamaru snapped at both of them.

"Well..What is it then?" sasuke feeling a little impatient retorted

"There are going to be visitors" shikamaru replied a bit slurred from "lack" of sleep

"well whats so important about that? We've had countless visitors before from water, wind, fire, sand even sound" naruto said his hand rubbing the back of his head in a confused habit.

"Well see, heres the kicker, they're not ninjas. They're from the "Outside" world" he replied

"WHAT?!?!??!?!" all of them (except shikamaru and shino. Yes even neji and sasuke) screamed all at the same time, then it became a flurry of questions

"What the hell was granny tsunade thinking?" "What's their business here?!" "Who the fucking hell are they anyway?!" Shikamaru sighed impatiently.

"Oh so you knew?" shino said in a calm manner, hands folded on his chest, and everyone turned to look at him, some say he was as smart as shikamaru (if he tried)

"oh you knew too eh? Then you answer all their questions! Its too troublesome" shikamaru said and fell asleep with earplugs

"okay so to answer your questions, 1) the Godaime thought we could earn more money by inviting some "tourists" by the way their paying 50 million per day yen 2) their business here is a vacation wherein they wont get bored and third…well ask shikamaru" shino said all the while looking like he was just saying how the weather was

"_sigh _fine first of all, their basically harmless except 2 of them who are as strong as any taijutsu user but they cant do jutsus so we have an advantage, they're filthy stinking rich except 1 who they call their "Dog/Commoner/Servant/the Natural/haru-chan etcetera" and what we do need to worry about is they are the most powerful persons in Japan" shikamaru said looking as calm as shino

"if they're basically harmless then no point in worrying!" neji said feeling as impatient as sasuke because of wasting their time and breath

"Oh did I forget? They are all boys, and according to what godaime said "the most handsome and charming boys she has ever met" that was her exact words and they also own a "Host club" so…"

Shikamaru was interrupted by naruto who raised his hand and started talking without shikamaru's permission "Whats a host club?!" He said a little too loudly and everybody thought (except shino and shikamaru) the same exact questions

"Male hosts pour drinks and will often flirt with their clients, more so than their female counterparts. The conversations are generally light-hearted; hosts may have a variety of entertainment skills, be it simple magic tricks or loads of charisma with which to tell a story. Some host clubs have a dedicated stage for a performance, usually a dance, comedy sketch, are often an age between 18 and their mid-20s. They will take a 'stage name' usually taken from a favourite manga, film, or historical figure, and will often describe their character. Men who become hosts either cannot find a white-collar job, or are enticed by the prospect of high earnings through commission" shino said and everyone thought the same thing (Source: Wikipedia)

_'Our Girls…' _Everyone of them nodded at each other in agreement, they were going back to konoha, _early_.


	2. The Battle Begins

**The Host Club Goes to Konoha!**

**Chapter 2: Move over Ninjas!**

On their trip back to konoha the boys couldn't think of anything besides their precious loves and in some special case brotherly-like love (for shikamaru) '_Surely sakura wont forget about me, right?' _sasuke thought with naruto having almost the same thoughts

_'Hinata would be too shy for over-affectionate men like them! She would never ever like them! RIGHT?!'_ kiba, neji and shino thought while thinking of how beautiful hina has grown after the chuunin and jounin exams

_"how troublesome if that big-mouth gets hurt I'll never have a peaceful moment. Ever"_ shikamaru thought.

* * *

Neji's Side: The Twins ("The Little Devils Type".)

Neji walked through the manor, tense and stiff. When he reached Hiashi's door he knocked and waited for the "Come in" before entering.

"Hiashi-sama" he bowed respectfully

"Oh neji I thought you would be away for one more week" hiashi said head still looking at some scrolls

"Hiashi-sama we had uhhhh an important business we had to attend here. Where is Hinata-sama?" he asked looking a bit fidgety and as if hiashi sensed his ire

"Neji didn't you know? Right after you left, visitors appeared and hinata has taken a liking to two of them. I believe they called themselves her "Lover" and even asked for her hand in marriage but of course I said I would think about it first. Im sorry Neji they're other fish in the see"

Neji didn't wait to be properly dismissed and ran from the manor and looked for hinata.

While he was dashing through the forest he spotted three figures in a clearing full of wildflowers and in the middle was a large cherry blossom tree.

He stopped immediately and hid on top of a tree to spy ehem I mean look at them.

Leaned on the tree was hinata and on her lap was a orange-peach haired guy wearing A long plaid jacket with a skin tight black t-shirt underneath and bluish pants, torn in some places.

Neji was open-mouthed and to say he was shocked was an understatement because hinata didn't even let any guy even neji lean on her uhh anything! And once more an identical looking guy only this one was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt and black pants was leaning on her shoulder! He felt his anger rise, this 2 havent even known her for 1 week and they could already be "that" close to her sure neji tried to kill her once but what the heck that was years ago!

! And to add to his ire, Hinata was gently stroking her hands on their hair as if to sooth them or something and he decided to "introduce" himself.

Neji walked up to them, stoic mask in place but inside he was thinking (getyourhandsofheryoudamnrichbastardsorelsei'llripthemoutofyourarmsocketsandfeedthemtothesharks!)

hinata looked up to see her cousin and she immediately stood up and smiled at him blushing furiously.

The twins looked at each other questioningly and hinata said in her sweet voice "Welcome back Neji-niisan" the twins smirked knowingly and decided to toy with him.

"Will you introduce me or will you just stand there?" Neji gestured toward them and mentally scolded himself (WTFididn'tmeantobeharshohhinataimsorrysosoverysorry!) her face fell for a second because of his harsh words but neji didnt notice, but the twins did.

She smiled at them and erupted into gentle giggles "Im sorry niisan I forgot! This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin-san." She smiled at them unsuccessfully trying to stifle her giggles.

"Ehhhh whats this hina-chan? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend" the one wearing plaid said while draping his arms on her shoulders in an intimate and possessive way while Neji glared at him mentally conveying _'Get your filthy hands of her bastard! She. is. mine'_ as if understanding the boy smirked at him mentally replying _'Make me =P'_

"Hikaru-sama?! bo-boyfriend?! No! neji is my cousin!" hinata said too loudly while her cheeks were tinted with a dark crimson.

"Well if you say so" the one hikaru said and he licked her cheek slowly as if to piss Neji off which he did. Too much "I like the way you taste Hina-chan".

Hinata looked like on the verge of fainting and Neji looked as if he were ready to kill the boy. "Hikaru!" the one kaoru called to him and neji thought that maybe this guy was on his side. But he completely dismissed the thought when kaoru licked her other cheek "She's Mine! No tasting her!" and then she fainted while both the twins said "Oops" and both of them fought about who was to carry her home while they were fighting Neji decided that this was too crazy for him and he decided to bring her home. He scooped her off the ground and started walking away when both the twins called to him

"Take care of our future bride! Niisan!" he glared at them and hinata completely asleep snuggled closer on his chest '_Don't do that I might not be able to control myself'_ neji thought to himself.

He gently placed her on her large canopy bed and watched her peaceful sleeping face. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her forehead gently while smiling tenderly at her

She smiled and slowly said "Hika...ru"

In that moment neji's vision blurred and he left the room, a lone teardrop sliding down his face

He didnt hear the next words which were "I...love...neji...im..so...rry..hikaru"

* * *

Sasuke's Side: The Adorable Bunny (The Loli-Shota Type)

Sasuke dashed to the haruno house's direction but quickly stopped just a few blocks away from his destination and put on his usual, I-don't-care-about-the-world/who-cares/you-annoy-me-look, on.

He rang the doorbell and waited a few minutes '_Your only here to check on her as a "friend" nothing else and ask about what happened when we were gone. Yeah yeah that's it_'.

The door swung open but what or _who _he saw wasn't who he expected it to be. In the doorframe was a small about 3'11" feet blonde and brown eyed kid dragging a huge pink bunny. To add to the cuteness was his little navy suit with matching hat.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow inquiringly and the kid smiled and had pink clover thingys flying around him. Sasuke wanted to puke. (_Fact #1: Sasuke __Hates__ Kids and cute stuff other than sakura of course but he will never admit it cause he still doesn't know it yet_)

"Honey-Sempai? Who was at the door?" Sakura appeared behind honey with flour all over her face while tying her short, spiky pink hair in a red bandanna and wearing a red apron saying "Kiss The Cook" she muttered an 'oh' when she saw sasuke and "I forgot about him…"

she was talking more to herself than anybody but because of sasuke's intense training, he heard it clearly and felt a hurtful stabbing feeling at his heart.

"Saku-chan!" honey glomped sakura and she burst into laughter. "Sasuke-san this is Mitsukuni Haninozuka or Honey" she was still giggling and sasuke wanted to punch the kid.

"Oh I see. Hey kid" he said in his usual monotone voice and sakura stared at him and laughed again and honey stood up with one hand on his hip, the other pointing at sasuke with feet apart

"HEY! IM OLDER THAN YOU!!! IM 23 Years OLD! BAKA! DOBE TEME!" then he started crying and hugged sakura tightly "there there honey-kun he didn't mean too. He just met you. I have some cake in the kitchen"

sakura said in a calming way "What flavor?" honey said while rubbing his eyes "Strawberry" she whispered at his ear and he jumped up, kissed her on the lips and ran into the kitchen all the while screaming "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

sasuke wondered why he wasn't offered any cake she used to give him all the sweets he could know and he remembered saying that his favorite fruit was strawberry but the thought that was front view in his mind was the fact that the kid…._kissed _her.

He dismissed the thought wondering why it bothered him so much '_Its her life, she can kiss anybody she wants to_' he thought stubbornly and sakura stood up hands on her hips with an impatient look on her face. "What do you want sasuke?"

she said, irritation clear on her voice, she was never irritated at him before! "Who was that kid?" he said hiding the tone of anger or more certainly, hurt in his voice "I already told you he's not a kid and if you were not to busy thinking of yourself and your silly vendetta you would have remembered his name was Mitsu--"

"I ALREADY KNOW THAT! Im asking what is your relation to him" she was cut off by sasuke and she retorted

"What is it to you?! Look im done with my fangirl days and all that i will follow you to the end of the world junk so when you went to that trip I made up my mind that you would never love me as much as I do so I gave up on you, then honey appeared"

she had a bitter tone at first but when she was saying the part about honey she had a small smile grazing her lips. "Honey is my boyfriend" she said and after saying the last part honey shouted in the kitchen

"SAKU-CHAN LETS EAT ICHIGO!!!". "Sorry sasuke but I have to go now" she pushed him gently out and closed the door in his face. The whole while sasuke was thinking only of one thing '_She doesn't love me anymore and she has a boyfriend, who **isn't** me'_

_

* * *

_


	3. War Recruitment and Enemy Lines

**Soooo here is the third installment of OGTK! Its not as funny as before since i'm becoming more and more, well, serious. **

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own naruto nor do i own ouran, i only own the plot which is copyrighted and i CAN sue you if you STEAL it.  
**

**

* * *

Kiba & Shino's Side: The Cool and Composed ("Cool type")**

It had been a day since they had returned to konoha and last night all the men, meaning neji, sasuke, naruto, shino, kiba and shikamaru had a 'private, boys only meeting' which mainly consisted of neji and sasuke giving their opinions about the hitachiin twins and the small one called 'honey'

Since the others had not met them yet, no game plan was set and they focused on trying to find a way to get their girls back, of course they haven't yet noticed that in the end some of them would have to fight each other AKA Neji VS Shino & Kiba, Naruto VS Sasuke.

Luckily, shino and kiba had arranged to train with hinata today and from what neji said, the twins never left her side so they were going to meet the infamous hitachiin twins.

So they were shocked to find that the hitachiin twins were replaced by a handsome, glasses-wearing guy. When they asked hinata about the hitachiin twins she had said that they were currently buying souvenirs so she was escorted by "Kyouya-senpai"

They didn't know what to think of this development in the plot and so they decided to blame the author by looking up above and mouthing foulest curses they could think of, well at least kiba did, shino was as unaffected by this as ever.

They really couldn't make an opinion of the guy. It was as if he were another shino, which was, in a way, extremely creepy and eerie.

So whilst they were training and sparring they noticed that he was taking pictures of them. Curious, they decided to ask what he was doing while hinata went to get their lunch.

"I'm taking pictures, is that so hard for your minds to comprehend? Or Do you wish to buy something? I have the latest set of hinata house wife series." The black haired man said, smirking while showing them a picture of hinata wearing a frilly apron with her hair in a ponytail, cooking.

"We know your taking pictures idiot, were asking why!!!B-b-but Wh-where the hell did you get this?!" Kiba announced loudly, his cheeks a dark shade of red and I don't mean those slash/fang like things on either side of his face, I really wonder what those are for sometimes.

"Because I wish to do so and I took pictures of her while she was cooking. So will you buy some or not?" Kyouya replied, fanning the pictures in his face. "Depends, how much is it?" Kiba said, face now a vivid red.

"300 yen per piece" the glasses-guy said and they spent all of their money on his merchandise (calendars, kunai pouches, pictures, posters etc.) I must say that it is very stalker-ish.

By the end of the day, the both of them left, defeated. That Kyouya Ootori was a sneaky and bloodsucking salesman.

Their opinion of him was, a money obsessed, rich dude. Though they did admit that it was somehow sweet how he would casually run his hair through hinata's hair and how considerate of him to escort hinata even if she was a shinobi and could protect herself readily.

Holy shit?! We just thought the enemy was sweet and considerate!!! Hell, he poisoned the food!! He poisoned the food!!!

Kiba thought panicked as his stomach began hurting and growling. Shino like a tall lamp post, just stood there, unmoving and unaffected in his creepy and eerie shino-like way.

**Naruto's Side: The Adorable Bunny Boy (Loli-Shota Type)**

Naruto decided to visit sakura. He had on one hand a box of chocolates, on the other a bouquet of flowers.

He knocked at her door and waited for her to answer but was somewhat surprised to see an adorable little boy with huge eyes dragging a giant pink bunny staring at him with unblinking vigor. SO this sailor-suit wearing boy was honey.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours, both unmoving and unresponding. Both blonde and blue-eyed, naruto wondered if they were related in some way. It was the child-like man to break the silence

"Are those for me? I'm sorry oniichan but I'm not into guys in that way" the boy said, his eyes showing honesty and sincerity with those flying pink clover things around him, naruto thought it was either genjutsu or the child really exuded them from his body.

Naruto choked, the kid thought the flowers and chocolates were for him?! "N-n-no, you see!! You don't understand! I-I-I Can explain!"

Naruto, flustered had lost all sense of coherency and when he tried to step forward and explain to the child that it was for sakura and not him, he was suddenly grabbed by the hand and threw, rather hard, on the ground before the door slammed shut.

He even heard the child-like boy scream "And Don't come back you perverted oniichan!! Pedophile!!! " Naruto left, defeated, one hand holding a box of ruined chocolate and on the other a bouquet of wilted flowers.

* * *

**So yeah thats the third installment!**

**By the way, someone told me that s/he found this story but with different names and by a different author, if i find this to be true, i'll DISCONTINUE this story, this is my idea and it hurts that people try to steal it all the time.**

**Love, XxMixedSushixX  
**


End file.
